


Midnight confessions

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: And he has missed her. Desperately.





	Midnight confessions

… 

A toast is raised for him. Jon smiles, a bright wide smile at Arya who stands with her cup raised and the rest of the northern lords follow her in sync. 

And then the feast truly begins and he realizes just how much he had missed all of this sitting on the Iron Throne, far away in the South. 

The North would always be his home. 

It would be hard to leave again. 

Unless, he takes a mouthful of ale and eyes Sansa where she dances with some young lord. She looks healthier, happier than he last saw her. But then again, it has been years. Six to be exact. And he has missed her. Desperately.

She glances up at where he is seated, next to Bran with a different sort of crown on his head than the one Jon wears and he would have looked away had she not caught his stare and smiled. 

His heart beats widely in his chest as she makes her way towards him. And it does not surprise him one bit. 

When he had to leave for Kingslanding, saying goodbye to her was hard. He had stopped himself from asking her to come with him. As his hand and if she agreed, maybe even as his wife. He could not bring himself to imagine what she would do in reply, and so in fear, he  only kissed her temple, and her cheeks as thousands of unspoken words had hung thick between them. 

They were cousins, yes but they had been siblings once despite how he felt - feels - for her. 

He curses himself for his cowardice now. 

“What are you thinking?” She says and settles down in the chair next to him. 

“Nothing” he lies.

She nods and glances around.“ You should be enjoying this.” Sansa gestures to the hall.“ It’s in your honour after all.” 

He nurses his hand and takes a deep breath" Sansa.“ He says, ” Can we leave? I have.. I have something to talk to you about.“ 

"Jon” she says, and gods he missed how it sounds, his name on her tongue. “You’ve only just arrived. There’s plenty of time to talk.” 

“Please?” 

Sansa gives him a bothered look but nods nevertheless, and when he turns to Bran to excuse himself, Bran is already giving him a small smile. “Go on. This has been long overdue.” 

He blushes. The King of Winter indeed. 

And then he smiles and holds out his arm that Sansa takes. It gives him a bit of confidence at the way she grasps it tightly. Makes him nervous too. 

“Any place in particular?” She asks by the time they leave the hall, when the sounds of music and laughter become a distant backdrop. 

“The Godswood.” He replies immediately.

Let the old gods bare witness to his love for her, he thinks as they walk in a palpable silence, Let them remember it forever, no matter what happens tonight.


End file.
